


Love In The Dark

by babayaga888



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish I had known earlier that you wanted this too,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Dark

Jon shivered when he sat down on the bed. It had been really cold outside. He lifted the covers and slid underneath them. There was Sami's warm body and he moved closer. Sami stirred and Jon couldn't resist shoving his ice cold fingers underneath his t-shirt.

Sami jumped. “What the fuck, dude?” he squealed. “Stop that,” and he pushed his hand away.

Jon chuckled. “Hey, I'm fucking freezing. What kind of friend are you?”

“The one that doesn't wanna be groped by icy hands.”

“But otherwise you wanna be groped?” Jon could barely hide a laughter.

Sami rolled his eyes. “Not by you. And now, will you shut the fuck up? I was already asleep.”

“But you're awake now.” Jon grinned and considered another attempt to warm his hands, at the risk of getting punched by Sami.

As if he could read his mind Sami said: “Don't you dare touch me again, or I'll throw you out of the bed.”

“Yeah, try.”

Sami heard the challenge very well and he turned around. “You think I can't?”

“You know I'm stronger then you,” Jon teased him, bracing himself for an impact.

Sami was strong, more so then most people gave him credit for. He narrowed his eyes. “You're not.”

“Prove it.”

“Nah, man,” Sami shook his head, “I'm too tired.” He was about to lie down again but then he spun around and threw himself at Jon, trying to use his weight to push him off the bed. Jon had expected something like this. It was just not like Sami to back down from a playful challenge. He caught him and wrapped his arms and legs around him so he couldn't do anything.

The younger man wriggled to get free but stopped when Jon didn't let go. He waited, motionless, holding his breath until he thought his heart would explode.

Jon's hands moved slowly across his back. One of them wandered upwards and fingers threaded into his hair.

This wasn't about proving who was stronger anymore.

When Sami had the courage to look up at his friend there was an unusual softness in the familiar blue eyes and also a glint of mischief.

He knew then that it was finally happening. The thing he had hoped and prayed for so long. Could it be? But there was no barrier between them anymore. Not in the expression of Jon's face, not in the way he held him in his arms.

Sami gave in to the welcome embrace and put his head down into the crook of Jon's neck. The skin was warm against his face and he smiled. Jon felt it and smiled too. His Sami - he would never let go of him anymore.

“Can you breathe?” he asked after Sami's chest started heaving more and more.

“No.” Sami laughed and lifted his head.

Jon ran his fingers over Sami's cheekbone and down the line of his jaw, stopping at his chin. Sami's heart beat faster at the tenderness of the touch. This was completely new territory. They were used to manhandle each other and inflicting pain. Both their bodies were full of scars and their hands rough and calloused. Neither of them had thought the other capable of being so gentle. Especially not towards each other.

Jon moved his hand back up and grabbed a handful of Sami's black hair, tentatively tugging at it.

Sami lowered his head. “Mind if I kiss you?” he whispered.

Jon just pulled him down and their lips met - much softer than they both had expected. The feeling of their beards was very unfamiliar though, but not unpleasant. Jon's fingers curled playfully into the wiry hairs along Sami's jawline and he grinned.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

“What?” Sami asked smiling.

“This is so weird.” Jon pulled slightly at Sami's beard and chuckled.

Then he became serious again. “I wish I had known earlier that you wanted this too,” he said softly.

“I didn't have the courage to tell you but it was kind of always there.” Sami smiled a bit sheepishly and Jon reveled in the affection. Now this smile was just for him.

They looked into each other's eyes searching for consent to continue where they had broken off before. Jon's arms and legs were still wrapped tightly around the smaller man.

They kissed again, their hands roaming. Although they knew each others bodies well from working together, this was very different. Gentle, exploring touches, meant to be pleasant and make the other feel comfortable and also, of course, to satisfy their curiosity.

Jon used a break in the kiss and said quietly: “This feels so damn good.”

Sami gave him another smile. He tilted his head a little and his lips brushed Jon's neck. “It does,” he purred and Jon closed his eyes, swooning

Their bodies fit together perfectly, although they were so different or maybe exactly because of that. They were pressed together so close but Jon wanted to get closer nonetheless. Sami's eyes were so fucking beautiful, wide black pupils surrounded by a ring of green, he could have drowned in them.

Sami noticed that Jon's hand was resting on his ass. It wasn't a possessive gesture, not even a particularly sexual one. Jon hadn't put it there on purpose, it just had happened in the process of stroking and caressing and getting as much of Sami in his hands as possible. He became aware that Sami was aware and he gave him a crooked grin and the ass a pat.

Sami grinned too. “Like what you feel?”

“Mhm.” Jon nodded and patted some more.


End file.
